


Reasons to Love You

by ItsNacchi



Series: Reasons to Love You [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabbles, Free Verse, Humor, M/M, Romance, lots of fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsNacchi/pseuds/ItsNacchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is a constant reminder of their happiness. Just SaboLu mini drabbles/verses. Please read notes for further info.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons to Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly love SaboLu as much as I adore AceLu and the lack of it on here makes me cringe. I don't know why there is a lack of this ship but whatever, just sharing some of my love for it. Some drabbles/verses are much shorter than others, but I think they grew longer as I kept writing. I didn’t stick to any strict standards with any of this writing, so don’t expect neatness. I just made up prompts and wrote whatever I could think of with SaboLu involved. I’d say the last one is probably the only canon divergent one. Think of the rest as AU settings.

**Red**

It was the color that appeared on the skin of his cheeks as Luffy wrapped his arms around his neck and nuzzled him. 

 

**Tender & Warm**

It was the texture of the skin against his lips as he trailed gentle kisses down Luffy’s back.

 

**Loud & Enticing**

The moans and groans that he elicited from the younger boy under him made his curiosity to explore, bigger.

 

**Gentle But Rough**

I would love to say that the rhythms they would move at would depend on both of them, but Sabo would want to start gentle, while Luffy would only get overly excited and want to get rougher. But in the end the dark haired boy always got what he wanted.

 

**Giggles**

They would both giggle into each other’s mouths as they brushed their lips against one another’s.

 

**Composure**

He lost it quite often when it involved Luffy. It’s not like he counted or anything but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**On Top**

Despite what anyone would assume, Luffy liked being on top. He liked having the choice to explore, and Sabo was his favorite adventure.

 

**Trust**

They would stay by each other’s side forever. There was no need for doubt. The promises that they made as children stayed true ‘til this day. But an  _“I love you”_  everyday was always the cherry on top.

 

**Food**

It was his only other  _true_ competition to the boy’s heart, or should he say stomach.

 

**Disagreement**

Luffy reassured Sabo that he loved him as much as he loved food, but he blamed his stomach for always choosing food.

 

**Rain**

A day indoors, the droplets falling gently against the glass window, can be harsh yet calming. But he must admit that nothing is as calming as the boy fast asleep in his arms, softly snoring away. Yes days like these he didn’t mind being in doors because he would get to see the adorable sleeping face in front of him but any day indoors would also mean more Luffy time. Yes they really were his favorite days.

 

**Curls**

Sabo always found Luffy playing with his hair. It was like the boy was mesmerized by Sabo’s blond curls. He said they reminded him of short curly noodles. Sabo would be lying if he said the boy never tried to taste his blond hair.

 

**Remedy**

Luffy was his medicine, no matter how grey his days would get. Coming home to a wide smile, happy giggles, and the never ending hugs and kisses was his favorite remedy of all.

 

**Understanding**

The younger boy didn’t need any explanations. He understood when Sabo would need to be alone. He knew that if Sabo was really troubled he could just drag him along on an adventure! He knew that when Sabo smiled, it was always true and Sabo always smiled when he was with Luffy.

 

**Nose**

While he did love letting the younger boy get his siesta, he also loved messing with his nose. Luffy may have or may have NOT rubbed off on him with the peculiar habits kicking in during times of sleep. The younger boy would abruptly awaken to having his nose pinched more than one or two times, and might or might have not had it tickled as well. Sabo loved every single one of Luffy’s reaction whether it was the furrowing of his eyebrows or the half asleep mumbles he would get. It was then followed by a hand flying at his face. Of course the younger boy would in return play with the blond’s nose. He wasn’t as considerate for letting the other breathe though. He would forget to let go sometimes…  _Their love was pretty asphyxiating alright._

 

**Hunger**

“I’m hungry!” Luffy said with a wide grin on his face.

“Well what kind of food are you in the mood for today?” Sabo expected the boy to yell _‘meat’_  but who knows, maybe he would surprise him.

“Nu uh. Not that kind of hungry.” Luffy suddenly jumped onto the other’s arms and they fell to the floor. He would have said it hurt except he was more embarrassed at the fact he would fall for that trick every time. That’s when the boy would nuzzle Sabo’s neck and bite his ear lobes. Let’s just say the blonde never really expected to let out a slight yelp followed by a giggle that had the word  _satisfaction_ all over it. The slight pain and pleasure were something he rather enjoyed.

“I want to see what else pleases Sabo, shishishi.” They were starting out slow the first few days, but Luffy grew bolder and bolder the more Sabo would let the boy’s hands travel.

 “So this is the type of hungry you meant… Well I’m pretty hungry too~” And Luffy would eventually be pushed down, having a hungry Sabo nibble at his skin followed by the younger boy’s fingers trailing down his back. Complaints of clothing were soon made after.

 

**Corruption & Beauty**

Sabo had grown up around more corruption than he could even keep tabs on. He was never happy talking about the topic either. He was exposed to nothing but the ugly side of the world as a child. The blond would only expect the worst out of people. People were so selfish. People were dirty and filthy creatures. Sabo would hope that he would eventually get a taste of the beautiful side of life, if it existed at all. That beauty came as natural as air for him when it involved Luffy. The boy would remind him that he just had to make the best out of every situation. He would look at that bright and honest smile the younger boy would display for him. It was the perfect reminder of the simple yet important beauty behind his life.

 

**Laughter**

Luffy always liked the sound of Sabo’s laughter. He felt a rush of warmth course through his body when he witnessed it. Sabo’s laughter came from Luffy of course, but he truly believed the blond had the best laugh he’s ever heard. It was something he would only be able to get out of the blond. It was part of his treasures. It was the side the blond would only show to him. Sabo reminded him of the sun, maybe it was the color of his hair, or maybe it was the nice warm tingly feeling he got, or possibly both but his laughter was always the main cause of all that. When you laugh, you smile, and when you smile you’re happy. These were all chain reactions. If Sabo was happy then Luffy would be happy too and that’s all Luffy really wanted for the other.

 

**Scars**

"Missed you," he finally managed to speak, even if they were softly spoken words. His hair covered his eyes as he could not make eye contact with the other boy. The reunion Sabo had been longing for, but was also deeply afraid of. He knew he should speak, say something more and had at least a theoretical inkling of what one was supposed to do in this situation. Pretty words, earnest confessions and all that other good stuff and he’d get to those, he would! He just needed to  _touch_ first. He wanted to make sure he was still there, because Luffy carried a scar where he had almost been broken open… Ace’s flame had gone out and Luffy’s cry of pain had reached through the paper. He wished he could have been there, he wished he could have reunited in a different manner. Why was life so unfair? He didn’t want to have regrets, but this one was the biggest of all.

“Missed you too.” That’s when Luffy’s fingers were tracing Sabo’s face, taking a feel at the scar tissue.

“Luffy…?”

Eyes stared at him with focused intent. “Hold still,” he said, hands flitting over Sabo’s chin, feeling along his ears and finally coming to rest on his face. Fingertips along his temples, some hiding in his hair, and Luffy held him still and looked up at him. He felt like he was being examined but really the boy just seemed to also want a firm grasp of reality too. Luffy kept staring at him, his eyes catching Sabo’s gaze and around them, the world faded out of importance. The boy’s mouth was moving, words kept spilling out but the blond paid them no heed. He watched the play of muscles instead, listened to the low thrum of pulse and life in the hands anchoring him and let himself sink deeper into the ocean of Luffy’s heart.

Finally, he closed his eyes, breathed out, let go, and was rewarded with a gentle kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you actually read through all of this. I would honestly be really happy to see a comment from anybody just to know I have someone who likes this pairing as much I do. **hears crickets in the background** Okayy, I am leaving now.


End file.
